A Knight's Secret
by Krylancelo
Summary: Chapter 19 now! Lykouleon must make due with his current resources, but will an exchange cost more than he bargined? Ruwalk and Hikaru join up to escape, but could it be that easy? The Knights attack the enemies but who really is the enemy right now?
1. Crabby Kaistern!

" Kai-Stern! Where have you been all day? You were supposed to watch Crewger for me while I looked around the town."  
" Sorry, Rath. The Dragon Lord sent me on a trip, so I couldn't do it." Said Kai-Stern as he avoided the younger male's gaze. Rath slightly smiled, knowing full well that his friend was lying about the matter.   
" So, Kai-Stern. Can you watch him tommorrow for me. His majesty asked me to look in on that weirdo Bierrez. He got way to close to Nadil's head today. It's making the lord and Ruwalk worry. (smiling) I really wouldn't mind getting another crack at some yokai, so-"  
" I can't watch Crewger tommorrow, I have important business to attend."  
" Oh!" Rath said, as he put his arms above his head and looked up at the Dragon Officer, " You sure?"  
" Yes I'm sure Rath!" Kai-Stern said impatienly and walked away.  
HE WAS EDGY! Fire said with his sign when the Officer had left. " Leave him be, Fire. We'll figure out his plans sooner or later. Let's go get-"  
At that moment Rath collapsed down onto the grassy garden ground and shouted out in pain. Ruwalk heard and ran over to assist the youth. When he saw the Fire Knight unconcious on the ground he did a double take, then swiftly went and picked up his limp form. He then carried him to the infirmary of the castle and alerted the Lord, Officers, and Knights of Rath's current condition.  
  
" You mean he just seemed to faint, Fire?" Asked the Dragon Lord as he kneeled infront of the panicky Fire dragon (small version). The Lord then sighed in esasperation and stood up. His sharp gaze then rested on the docter who had attended to the still unconcious Rath for the past three hours. " Foran, what can you report about his condition? Do you know what caused this?"  
" No Majesty. He has no mortal wounds, nor are there any fractures or injuries in the head. I have no idea what could have caused this. Rune has been a valuable asset in the past, healing thoes that my medical experience would fail at, but with Rath, nothing seems to awaken the boy. I am confused, he is hurt yet there is no sign of injury."  
Thatz then stepped up to the confused men and said, " My Lord, the fortune teller Delte told us that, well" He looked uncomftably at the ground, " It looked like Rath was dying."   
" What!!!" Almost everyone in the room except Rune and Thatz screamed.   
" You mean you knew about his condition, and you said nothing!" Alfeggi yelled, his face flush with anger.   
" Whoa! Wait up! We meant to tell you, it just slipped our minds with all the yokai attacks of late. Rath didn't show signs of a fatal illness or anything." Thatz said, trying to defend his actions.  
" You should have said something, both of you." Lady Rasaleene said, her eyes reprochful as she eyed the two Knights. " Cesia! Do you have any idea of how to heal Rath, or of how we could locate someone to heal his pain. Please..."  
" Yes.... maybe---" Cesia started, but her words were interupted by a cry.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Screamed Rath as a multitude of images sprang through his head. A girl, red hair, red eyes, and a shocking amount of wounds.  
" Sister." He whispered, though no one properly heard him.  
  
Krylancelo note: I hope some people actually liked this. I am a big fan of Dragon Knights, and I hope I can find some other fans who will actually review. I'd be super cool. I don't think there is much doubt about who my favorite knight is.  
If anyone wants this to be a crossover w/ an anime or something then tell me. Or if it is wanted that the sis to be my own made up chara then I'll try to make her good. 


	2. Isn't it too late to change?

The castle was dark as the doctor tended to Rath's condition. The younger man was unconscious and moaning in delirium. The doctor couldn't understand what was the boys ailment. " I wonder if it's something emotional." The doctor with green hair mused quietly as he slowly sat in his chair near his patient. " I should tell the Dragon Lord about his condition, he's worsened, not physical but it is still much worse."  
  
A week had passed since the boy fell unconscious, and the left over Dragon Knights had alot of things to deal with. Somehow Bierrez was really back to life thanks to some weirdo resurrecting him from Karn's book of spells. Really was a surprise, especially when he kicked the other Knight's butts.  
" Given the circumstances, with three of our knights in some sort of recovery some of our forces are defenseless. We have to find and stop Bierrez and his invasion, somehow he alone is gaining power that, ..... rivals mine." Said the Lord Lykouleon as he sat with Raseleane at a round table in their room. " Things have been different all around. We have to find a way to beat Bierrez." She whispered as she sat in the secluded area.  
  
  
In a dark cavern 5 feet outside Nadil's minion's power.   
  
" Have you had enough to eat?" Silence was his only reply.   
" Hikaru!" Bierrez yelled, startling the 16 year old girl who had napped at her seat at the table. She had crimson red hair and eyes, and was a small girl with a pretty smile.   
Bierrez slowly rubbed his temples and sighed. She wasn't eating enough, he thought. He looked at her silently as she began to eat her food again.   
  
Bierrez smirked when he glanced back her way. A young girl with some dragon and yokai blood, she was quite exquisite. Her power when used correctly could change his to match the Dragon Lords. He was quite fond of her, for many reasons.  
" You tired?" He whispered, his eye's searching hers.   
" N-no, not really."  
" LIAR!" He yelled as he stood up in a form of outrage. He was upset that he still couldn't understand what had hurt her every night. Something that made her moan in her sleep and wake up battered, bloody, and bruised.   
" Sorry Bierrez-san. But I'm as fine as I will be. I'll probably be gone in a week!" Hikaru said cheerfully.  
  
  
Over in the castle,  
" Dragon Lord! The fortune-teller Dentel says Rath's condition will most likely improve in a week or more!!!"  
" That's wonderful news." he said to Kai-stern in happiness.  
  
  
Note: This was something to help with suspense. Please review and later more will come up. Thanks for all your kindness and support. Hope you liked this chapter to Rath's condition. Bierrez is my fav along with Rath. Hikaru is from the manga/anime Magic Knight Rayearth. Disclaimer//// I don't own any of these characters yet. I haven't wrote any of my own in! Bye!  
^ Krylancelo^ 


	3. Trapped and unstable!

Disclamer: I do not own Dragon Knights, or Magic Knight Rayearth. Mineko Ohkami and Clamp own them respectivly. I do own the two new yokai, just b/c I need some to help this story.   
This now skips ahead a full week!  
  
" Rath... You feeling better?" Rune quietly whispered as he watched the other Dragon Knight slowly get out of bed. The quick nod he received was enough to tell the elf that Rath seemed to be okay.  
" You really worried us for a while, you need to be more careful, eh?" Thatz said as he stood in the doorway to the room. Both the Dragon Knights, Thatz and Rune, had stayed up all night with the fire knight who had been moaning and feverish. Rath slowly stood to his full height and gave the other two a lazy smile. "I can't believe I was out so long. The doctor said even the dragon lord was worried, and now you two. Can't really believe it...." Rath said, almost to himself.  
" Why not?" Thatz asked, a little surprised by Rath's tone. It seemed so distant...He then looked straight into Rath's eyes, determined to figure out what was going through the other knight's head.  
"Because." Rath started, as he covered his eyes with his arm, and looked away from the other knights. " I wasn't the one who was hurting."  
  
In Bierrez's abode:  
  
" Never knew the girl had it in her." Said an evil yokai who hovered over the still form of Hikaru.  
" No... We never did, and she never will." Another one said as he gazed at the motionless girl with an extremely pale completion.  
In the dark reaches of the cave like area, Bierrez stood with his arms crossed, and a dark scowl darkened his features. He listened intently to what the two yokai, Yuma and Yumai, had to say about the young woman.   
  
" She'll die soon, just like her brother, and his friend." Yuma said, his dark, green eyes searching over every inch of her form. She wore a dark, black full skirt, and a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it. Her hair was undone, and cascaded down to the floor. She lay upon a granite slab, and cuts and bruises were the only real complextion visible on her body. But despite all of that, she still breathed, and that was what fascinated the yokai.  
The one named Yumai stepped forward and placed a containing shield over the area in which Hikaru lay. " She is the one who will resurrect our Lord Nadil. She is the one who will be his way to life, and the death of the Dragon King."  
Then in the background, Bierrez smiled, " If the king has use of her, she will live... Even if all the rest of her kind perish, she will be safe."  
In the Dragon Castle:  
  
" How are you feeling, Rath?" Lykouleon asked as he sat down on the chair that was in Rath's personal room.  
"Better, but..." Rath responded as he shrugged his shirt off.  
" What is it?" The lord asked, his eyes narrowing in concern.  
Rath dropped his shirt to the ground, and looked at the lord. " I feel so trapped."  
" By what?" Lykouleon questioned, he now stood poised over the young knight who slowly laid down on his bed.   
Rath flopped over on his back and stared up into Lykouleon's green eyes. " You never tell me anything. Like, why did you save me? You would have had enough to keep going with just Crewger, so why help me?" He whispered, though his voice was urgent.  
Lykouleon slowly, almost hesitantly pulled his gaze away from Rath, and said, "It's because Fire is fond of you. And so am I, we all care about you."   
  
Rath regarded the other slowly, then yawned and said, " You care for a yokai, huh? I'll have to think on that." And he quietly went to sleep.  
Krylancelo note: Yay. Third chapter! I hope everyone who reads likes this, because I've been trying hard to get it right. (The way I want it!) Give me comments, I want to know what you all thought of it. ... Rath and Hikaru make good siblings, eh? And Lykouleon is going to maybe play a bigger role later on when I play with Nadil. See ya! 


	4. My, what lifeless eyes she has

" Rath... Rath!" Lykouleon said, as he stood in Rath's bedchambers. An hour had passed and Rath still slept soundly, though his complextion had paled to that of snow.   
Lykouleon was worried, and quickly tried to shake Rath awake. Nothing happened, no groan or feeble attempt to swat the dragon lord away. Rath laid still, almost as if death had claimed him.  
" Rath!!!" Lykouleon tried again, as his green eyes narrowed while his nose smelled a thick odor. " Blood..." He whispered. He looked down at the sleeping knight again and gasped. Rath's hair and face were quickly being soaked in the knight's own blood, and a angry growl was heard from outside of the door.  
Lykouleon slowly backed away from Rath's bedside, and opened the door to see Crewger and Kai-Stern in the hallway.   
" Kai-Stern. Call the doctor, something has happened to Rath. I don't know what kind of magic is affecting him. We have to tend to him quickly, and is Crewger alright?" Lykouleon asked, his green eyes trained on the groaning and moaning yokai animal that was currently in Kai-Stern's arms.   
" No.. I don't understand this. He just started whining, and then bleeding from behind his ears." Kai-Stern said, " Do you think it is something from Nadil's army causing this?"  
" I don't know. I don't feel any yokai presence. And I don't think anyone near here has any ill will toward these two.... I'm going to talk to Alfeggi, tend to them will you?"  
" Yes, you highness. I'll get the doctor right now!" Said the white haired dragon officer as he stood and went to the infirmatry at an quick, steady pace.  
Elsewhere in Draqueen:   
" That was fun..." Said a cold, mavolent voice that scarily enough belonged to Nadil. " Taking the special life forces of snow and ice have made me quite powerful. The girl was suffecient in ressurecting my physical form, and so long as she lives I can't be killed, not even by that stupid Lykouleon. I've disabled the dragon clan, he can't have a heir to his blood. This is just how it should be, always." He said as he stood in a dark cave, that was controled by yokai, underneath the dragon palace. He was adorned in a dark cloak that hid his dark, midnight black shirt and pants.   
Behind him stood Hikaru, her eyes looking lifelessly red. She wore nothing except a black dress adorned with Nadil's symbol. Her wrist were bound by dark leather straps that connected to her throat. She stood motionless, and the only one she would now listen to was the yokai king himself.  
The Palace:  
  
" WHAT! Rath is sick again!!" Alfeggi yelled, when he heard the Dragon king's words.  
" Yes." Lykouleon whispered, his eyes looking drearly at a point past Alfeggi.   
Ruwalk walked in behind him, and noticed his distress. The yellow officer placed a comforting hand on Lykouleon's shoulder, " We'll figure this out. Lykouleon, Rath will be okay. He is strong, he has a special life force."  
  
" I can't stand by and see his suffer like this. I know he must be hurting. Ruwalk, get Cesia! Tell her that no matter what we need to find out how to stop all of this!" Lykouleon urgently said, his form felt tense under the officer's hand.  
Now even Ruwalk was worried, " Yes, highness. I'll do all I can."  
Krylancelo note: Sorry if you don't like the blood and such. Finally, my story is starting to make sense, even to me! I hope lot of you nice peoples review this, so I can know if it makes the same kind of sense. Thanks for all your nice comments so far, see ya some other time!!! 


	5. Fire and Ice!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.. Ohkami Mineko does...  
  
In a room specialy prepared for a fortune:  
  
Cesia kneeled before her crystal ball. Her dark locks of hair were held back by Kitchel who was needed to be a source of power of Cesia's.  
  
" Ummm. Are you sure you need me? I've never channeled through the spirits before, wouldn't someone else... someone with magical powers be better suited for this kind of thing?" Kitchel asked, as she tried to hide her fear with false cheerfulness.  
  
" Sorry, but no. You are the only one in this castle that hasn't been cut by a demon. I need untainted energy from a human who hasn't been injured by yokai. Your just going to have to get used to this, Kitchel." Cesia said, her eyes focused on her crystal.  
  
" Uhh. Alright!" Kitchel said, sighing.. " Let's get this over with so we can save Rath and Thatz will stop worrying."  
  
" Thatz is worried... O~~kay! Let's start! First, clear your mind, don't think of anyone, not Rath or Thatz." Cesia said, as she started to really concentrate.  
  
" O.K, O.K. I won't even worry about the fact that Thatz hasn't been treasure hunting for the last THREE WEEKS!" Kitchel yelled!  
  
Cesia then sighed, then thought... Mama, papa, wherever you are give me strength... This is going to take forever!!!"  
  
Rath's bedchambers:  
  
In the far left side of Rath's room sat a man with slivery white hair and eyes. He surveyed the room and looked more than a little concerned about the dark haired one's condition.   
  
Kai-Stern slowly raised his hand and pushed his glasses up a little. He then sat straight up in the chair when he saw and felt a weird magical energy in the room. At first he looked over at Rath and saw nothing.. After getting up and searching the room for a minute he still saw nothing.   
  
But then, when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick and be singed form the weird energies comming in. He saw it...  
  
  
  
A odd, dark, purple and black energy swirled around Rath. Kai-Stern quickly ran to his bedside, and felt an indescribable heat radiation from the energy. Kai-Stern then gasped when he saw the edges of Rath's bed start to be consumed by fire!  
  
" Rath!!" He yelled, but he was rooted in his spot as he watched helplessly as the bed burned to that of a smoking cinder. Then Kai-Stern could see nothing more than smoke... When it finally cleared, and he stopped coughing and started to breathe again... He saw Rath encased in a black swirls and a block of ice.   
  
The room became extremely cold, and Kai-Stern slowly started loosing conciousness. In the thickning ice, he saw with his last few gasped of air. That Rath's purple eyes slowly opened, and he smiled from the floor on which the ice lay.  
  
" Don't worry, Kai-Stern... I promise you I'll be okay." rath whispered, then Kai-Stern blacked out, and felt his head hit the floor.  
  
~~~ I know this is kind of weird, but it will make sense later... I'm just telling you before hand that Rath isn't in any kind of pain. Hikaru will most likely be in the next chapter, and poor Kai-Stern isn't dead.. Right? You all want dear Kai alive?  
  
See you, review please.. I won't be happy enough to keep him going if you don't...  
  
(Krylancelo!) 


	6. Captured Pawns Below the grounds

Dragon lord Lykouleon slowly stepped into Rath's room. He sighed mentally as he surveyed the mess the chamber was in. His green eyes narrowed at what he saw, and he quickly rushed to Kai-stern's side.  
  
" The room, it's in shambles. What happened, and where, where is Rath?" Lykouleon said as he shook Kai-stern awake.   
  
The room, as seen through Lykouleon's eyes, was nothing short of a hazard zone. The bed was covered in splintered and broken icicles, while the walls looked charred and blackened. The floor was covered with ash, and almost all the furniture and various items were encased in crystals.  
  
" It looks as if Rath's powers have gone beyond his control. I couldn't do anything. He said I'd all be okay, but I can't believe that!" Kai-stern said as he struggled to get himself upright. He felt Lykouleon's gloved hands on his stomach area.  
  
" I don't think I have any broken ribs, your highness." He commented as he pulled the distraught lord's hands away.  
  
" Thanks, but I think it is Rath that needs your help much more. We need to alert the others and go find him. He didn't seem himself, and he-"  
  
" Kai-stern! I know you are worried, but let myself and the other Dragon officers take that responsibility upon ourselves. You, my friend, are needed to rest. I won't allow you to continue, not in the state your in. I wouldn't want you or anyone else getting killed."  
  
Kai-stern lowered his eyes. He knew the lord was right. He could barely stand. His whole entire being ached from the weird energies he had experienced. He just wished he could help, he knew something was wrong with Rath.  
  
Down below, where Nadil lurked:  
  
" I didn't think we'd be having such choice company so soon. Welcome Rath! Have a good time almost dying, I see." Nadil said, as his dark eyes looked straight into the scowling dragon knight who had appeared in a whisp of ice.  
  
Rath bawled his hand into a fist, his fury evident on his shadowed face. His fanged teeth grazed his lip as he looked back squarely into the evil demon's eyes.  
  
" Why am I here, and why enspell me once again? I'm not your puppet to play games with!!!" Rath yelled, his eyes blazing with fury and suppressed anger.  
  
" Oh, I know that Illuser. You aren't really one to play my little games, so that's why I've devised a bigger one. You see, I don't need you under my mind control chain's anymore. All I needed was the ultimate puppet, and enough of a diversion to regain my life. Your untimely sickness was the needed piece for Shydeman and Shyrendora to capture the rest of my decapitated body, and she was the only being with enough light power to fully restore me to my true yokai reign." Said Nadil as he pulled upon a small cord that extended into the shadows.  
  
" Come out, my little princess." He said as the darkness drifted out.   
  
Rath's eyes widened when he stood face to face with his little sister.   
  
" Hikaru." He breathed out when he saw her lifeless, red eyes, and pale form.   
  
" I've turnt her into my little puppet, and so." Nadil said, almost gleefully, as he raised his hand and stroked Hikaru's face lightly. " She's mine."  
  
Shydeman's voice then raised itself from the shadows. " Kill king Nadil, and she dies instead. Her life force will then be only for our yokai king!"  
  
The only thing Rath could do was growl, and submit his anger to simmer under his surface.   
  
I'll get my sister back, and will destroy every demon I see in the process! Rath thought.  
  
Krylancelo note: I hope this is liked, and it'll have more later. See ya, review if you like this! 


	7. Can bonds of mind be broken?

Rath Illuser let out a growl of impatience. He was now stuck doing guard duty for a certian yokai king he'd like to rip to shreds.  
  
But every time, every single time he saw an opening to get Nadil, an image of his little sister smiling at him would flash through his head. So unfortuntly Rath was stuck.  
  
"I know how to take out Nadil." Said a voice in the back of Rath's mind. "Kill the girl, then he'll die along with her."  
  
"NOOO!" Rath yelled as he cluched his head in agony,   
  
"No! I won't do that!!!" He screamed as he felt the pain in his head come back and multipy by one hundred fold.  
  
In a dark cavern, near the entrance to the dark area under the Dragon Castle. (I know it's long!)  
  
"So, our little knight isn't doing so well with my periodical intrusions into that little head of his. Pity, maybe he'll go insane and a lot of my problems would be solved.  
  
Nadil would be dead, so would the Dragon Lord, and the rest of that annoying Dragon Clan. (sigh) But on to other matters, shouldn't you be taunting the Dragon Lord just about now Garfacky? Maybe I should go and watch the fun as it unfolds." Said a mysterious voice that almost drank sickness potion once.  
  
The Dragon Castle:  
  
Ruwalk and Zoma were bored, so they had decided to play a game of chess. This was all happening because Thatz had convinced them to play his "Game of Life", and Alfeegi didn't realy go for that. So now the two of them were to watch over the battered Kai-Stern, and were there to make sure he didn't go looking for Rath.  
  
"Rooke to......................um....................um.....Oh forget it! I don't know the numbers for chess!" Zoma said as he just placed his rooke down on the board.  
  
"I believe that'd be A7, and please don't mess up the set. Alfeegi would hurt me if I let his favorite strategy game get destroyed." Ruwalk said, while he patted the genki yokai on the head.  
  
"Maybe we'll just call this a draw, it's soooo boring!" Ruwalk said as he stood up and walked around the room to strech. The three males, Kai-Stern, Ruwalk, and Zoma were in a room that was used for an infirmary. The alburn haired man slowly paced up and down the room and Kai-Stern shifted in his sleep.  
  
5 hours later, Ruwalk and Zoma had both fallen asleep in their chairs. They didn't notice Kai-Stern as he slowly removed his bed covers and proceeded to clothe himself.  
  
"I don't intend to come back empty handed. I'll find Rath, even if it means I perish." He whispered as he stood up, and walked out of the door. He quickly found the secret passage way that led out of the castle. His first stop was Chantel.  
  
Krylancelo note:  
  
It seems no one liked chapter 6, I'm so unhappy that it was such a let down for (mostly) everyone. I won't do anymore unless someone actually appricates it.  
  
But thanks to all the nice people who did review my hard work. It did take 30 minutes. Please give comments, and help me propell my story. Ja ne, minna-san!!! 


	8. Greenery

The forest that surrounded the town was filled with lush, green plants. It's foliage was very overgrown, and no one with a stable mind dared enter into it. A young plant was growing in the middle of the forest, and it's leaves were slowly dying, their once dark green color slowly turning a darkening brown.  
  
Cesia felt her weary eyes widen when she saw that plant. It's roots were inches below the surface of the ground, and it looked like it had been re-planted. Her senses told her that the wind in this area was very strong and that soon such a little plant would be overcome with the wind's reckless behaviors.  
  
"Kitchel, give me your strength. Hand me the wind staff, please." Cesia said, her eyes never leaving the quiet plant that seemed to hold much strengths of it's own.   
  
"Uhh.. Sure, right away Cesia. Hee hee, at least I know your not a sleep!" Kitchel said cheerfully as she took her shaking hands away from the fortuneteller, and slowly grasped the blue staff that was lying in a corner.   
  
Kitchel smiled, she was finally able to stretch her legs, she thought. But soon her smile darkened when she saw that the sky had also darkened, and that 5 sunsets had passed since anyone had seen the illusive Illuser Rath. The young woman then sighed and quickly returnt to her duty when she heard an irate woman start to tap the floor.  
  
5 hours walk from Draqueen:  
  
Kai-Stern was angry when he noticed the bruises on his shoulders and arms looking very black. His skin was marred with marks from one after another of Dusis' resident yokai who had ran into the Dragon Officer only 7 minutes after he'd left the safety of the castle.  
  
Kai-Stern wasn't only angry about the fact that he'd had virtually no luck in finding Rath, but also the fact that everywhere he went Crewger tugged him the other way.  
  
"It's like he doesn't want me to even look." He said tiredly as yet again, the yokai dog bit into Kai-Stern's tattered pants and pulled the unresponsive dragon toward the castle.  
  
"Look! I've already been that way, let's try another place. Come on already, I want to find Rath, not stand around and be lost! Yes I know you can smell him, so stop whining."  
  
He said as he pushed the dog away and started to walk alone to Chantel.  
  
15 minutes later he stopped and looked back at the yokai dog which was looking back at him with barren eyes.  
  
Kai-Stern's features softened as he lazily ran his hand through his white hair.   
  
"OK, don't give up hope so easily. I'll go back and wonder aimlessly around the castle-"   
  
His words were interrupted by Crewger's happy barks. I guess that's what he wanted me to do all along, huh? He thought as he walked toward the yokai animal and scratched him behind his ears.  
  
"Let's go back, I'll convince his majesty to try and search later on."  
  
Krylancelo note: Konnichiwa minna-san! (Hello, everyone!)  
  
This is something to give different characters more importance, cause that plant is important!  
  
Ja ne (Later)  
  
And does anyone think I'd be good at writing a GWing Fic.   
  
Also, thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Captive in evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights, Mineko Ohkami does! Also CLAMP is the owner of Magic Knight Rayearth!  
  
The expanse under the Dragon Castle which Nadil resided in was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. The area was dark and damp, and Rath was tempted to find a way to torch it all.   
  
The dragon knight of fire moved lazily through the dark passages and looked each way in every intersection. He did not want to be caught.  
  
As Rath moved on he heard voices from a nearby room and went to eavesdrop.   
  
Inside the dark room was the yokai king himself, Shyrendora and a struggling Black Dragon Officer.  
  
Rath's eyes widened when he heard what was being said.  
  
"Let go." Tetheus said calmly as he tried to break out from his bonds. His arms were tied up, and the only reason he had been caught was because he was unaware that the armory led down so close to the intruders.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he looked up at the yokai king with hatred.  
  
"Now now, I don't like that too much, maybe we'd better torture him a while longer." Said Nadil coldly as he patted the head of someone who was just out of Rath's line of sight.  
  
"I don't care what you do! I am loyal to his highness, and will not betray lord Lykouleon!" Tetheus said, sounding lethal with anger.  
  
Rath felt his legs give out when he saw the proud dragon officer. Tetheus was obviously hurt, his eyes were almost swollen shut and his clothes looked dirty and blood stained. To Rath it was evident that he had already been through enough torture.  
  
Nadil then restarted his interrogation of the dragon officer and asked, "So, not even the trained fighter suspected anything to be amiss in his own place of security, how very good. Things are starting to be much easier than expected, especially since I already have control of a certain dragon knight.  
  
Tetheus' head shot up in surprise and he had to bite back a scathing remark that was very likely to be his last if spoken aloud.   
  
"What do you mean?" He instead asked, as he glared at the smiling Nadil.  
  
"Rath! I think it's time you stopped listening in, or would you rather risk me ending the misery of your favorite head of security." Nadil said as he looked over to the doorway and sent a shiver down Rath's spine.  
  
The dragon knight in question slowly rose and stepped into the doorway, as he wasn't sure enough to come in.  
  
The sight of Rath just standing there made Tetheus feel numb and angry all at the same time. "Rath, why are you here? Everyone's been looking, everyone's worried, and your here!" He yelled, causing Rath to take a startled step back.  
  
"Yes, he's here to help me." Nadil said as Rath narrowed his eyes. He knew now that if he spoke out and said otherwise he might never see his sister again.  
  
Nadil's eyes then quietly slid over to the shocked Tetheus who looked at Rath with unsurpassed hatred. "How could you do this." He stated quietly and his eye's bore into Rath's.  
  
Rath only numbly shook his head then quickly fled the room feeling like he'd never be worthy of their trust again.   
  
As Rath stood in the small room he had been assigned, he quickly crossed the floor and half sat on the blood red bed.   
  
How could this happen, he thought as he laid down.   
  
I wanted to hate them, I used to hate them, all of them. The dragon lord, Thatz, and the dragon officers, I couldn't stand them to worry about me. Now I've lost it, their trust. All I'll ever be to them is some worthless demon, a bad memory. They'll never believe that I actually had a reason, I'll never have a place in their hearts again.... No matter what becomes of me, they'll never care. He thought as he laid looking at the rocky ceiling.  
  
"And this..." He said, pulling the light dragon amulet from under his shirt, "What use is it now. I'll still recognize her his I pull it off and never see it again."   
  
He then trembled as his grip on the object made it near it's breaking point, and said, "I've lost them all..... Even the only person who'd always care, no matter who or what I've become. The yokai will pay for this, even if it takes me with them!" He said, promising to himself to come out on top, even if it meant he wouldn't come out at all.  
  
Krylancelo note:  
  
Yeah, a new chapter for A Knight's Secret! It's getting darker and more tense, huh? Give me reviews and I'll be happier!!! Doesn't mean the story will be happier, but I will!!! 


	10. Let's Rethink this! You good, me?

The dragon lord glared half-heartedly at Alfeggi as the officer gave another boring report on how badly things were going.  
  
" It seems that Herosa, Chantel, and the small village of Ceret are all under siege by demon forces. They are being led by Shyrendora, and Fedelta, and we are still looking into the disappearance of the black dragon officer. We aren't sure what happened, but we've sent many search teams out, just as you requested. On the subject of Rath, it's been over a month since anyone has seen him, and even Crewger is feeling down. We don't know if we should keep searching for Rath, or not. It seems-"  
  
Lykouleon cut him off, "It seems that we should be searching harder, we need the both the Dragon Knights and the Dragon Officer's ranks completed." He then lowered his head, and spoke a little more quietly, "Nadil has been revived, I can feel his demon energy, it's so close, but I can't pin point the exact location. Everyone should be on their guard, we cannot afford to loose anyone else."  
  
  
  
"Yes, two of the yokai of this castle are now under Nadil's control." Cesia said, as she stood up from her seat. She then proceeded to look around the room, her eyes soaring over the remaining Dragon officers, the Dragon King, Thatz, finally to rest on Rune.  
  
"You can feel it as well? The demon energy is near, Nadil has grown stronger than before.... Rune, will you help me? I need someone with knowledge of the forest that is between the Water Realm and the Ice Realm. Please, if we are to have any sort of weapon that can stop Nadil, then we will need a plant from that region. I know the Water Realm was your home so I thought that you would be of help." Cesia said as she walked over to Rune and looked at him pleadingly.  
  
Rune looked back at Cesia with shocked eyes, he was surprised to be singled out by the yokai fortuneteller.   
  
"All right, I'll accompany you to Mirate Forest. It is what lies between the two Realms, but Cesia, what sort of plant do we need?" Rune asked, his eyes narrowed at Cesia. The Mirate Forest was very dangerous, and also very unsafe, with all the ice that had accumulated over the years. Rune was suspicious about any sort of life forms living in that particular forest.  
  
Cesia lowered her eyes, and looked at the ground, "It's a plant, I'll know it when I see it." She whispered.  
  
"Rune! Go with her, and here, take this." Lykouleon said, then he walked over to a chest and took out a dark blue stone. He handed it to Rune, who looked surprised.  
  
"This gem will help you absorb more power. With this gem Water will be able to absorb all the ice that touches you, thus, enabling you to be safe on your journey. Wear it as you cross Mirate's river, it will protect you." He said, his eyes and tone of voice serious.  
  
"T-thank you highness." Rune stammered.  
  
Rath Illuser sighed as he left his room, and walked quickly to another chamber. He had been plagued by nightmares for the last few days, and needed to correct his mistakes. He then stood in front of a tall, metal door, his hand resting on the knob, clenching and unclenching as he battled with his emotions.   
  
"Guess I'll just face it..." He said, his voice strained, and quiet. He then turned the knob and opened the door. Inside was a stone cavern, with chains hanging from the walls. Rath had just opened the door to the dungeons, Nadil's version of a dungeon, complete with torturing rack.  
  
He frowned when he saw the black dragon officer crouched in a corner, trying to pull of his chains.   
  
"Your going to hurt yourself if you keep that up!" Rath said, his voice penetrating into the captive officer's mind.  
  
"What are you doing here? How dare you be the one to do this!" Tetheus screamed, his face covered in shadows, and dried blood.  
  
Rath took a step back in shock. "Come here to do what?!" He wondered.  
  
"To break him piece by piece!" Said a voice from behind Rath.  
  
Rath quickly turned around, his eyes narrowing.   
  
"I think the traitor got me mistaken for some other, namely you. How pitiful he is, trying to be so stubborn, but with my favorite tools I'll guarantee that he won't last long!" Said the yokai happily.  
  
"The torturer..." Rath said through clenched teeth.  
  
"That's me!" Said the yokai, who had a whip draped across his back, swords, pikes, and sharp items strapped across his chest. He also sported half a tail that had been ripped off in battle, and he was missing one eye.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Rath yelled, summoning his sword into his hands.  
  
The torturer looked surprised, then hastily branished a sharp sword. With his other hand, he threw a dagger at Rath, which narrowly missed since Rath had dodged out of the way, then lunged at the yokai with his weapon. One clean swipe quickly disposed of the torturer, and then Rath smirked, and turned around to face Tetheus.  
  
The officer in question stared back at Rath, his surprised look disappearing only seconds before Rath turned around. "Your not on their side, are you?" He asked, his voice a little hoarse.  
  
Rath shook his head, then said, "I never have been, but they have someone important to me held hostage. If I destroy Nadil, she dies and he somehow will live."   
  
For a moment Tetheus said nothing, "So they have you trapped."   
  
"Yes... I don't know how to reverse it." Rath whispered, his eyes looking towards anyway but Tetheus.  
  
"But there has to be a way!" Tetheus replied, he then pulled his arms and tried to escape his chains. Rath then noticed, and used his fire magic to burn the chains away.  
  
"Did you get burned?" He asked, concern in his voice.  
  
Tetheus shook his head, then slowly stood up, and looked down at Rath.  
  
"Show me the way out of here." He said.  
  
Krylancelo:  
  
Hope you all like!!!!!  
  
Later! 


	11. Encounters

**Draqueen's streets:**  
  
Ruwalk walked dutifully forward, with sword in hand, as his eyes took in the relatively peaceful scenes before him. The streets of Draqueen, though bristling with thieves, had always been rather peaceful. This morning was not the exception.  
  
The Yellow Dragon Officer, Ruwalk had been sent this way by Alfeegi's search teams in hopes that a full report could be made on the cities well being. So far, as morning turned to noon, Ruwalk had little to report.   
  
As he was walking, he smiled when he noticed an nearby pub up ahead, but before he could reach it, a sharp scream caught his attention. Ruwalk paused momentarily, and looked over toward the noise. A small section of the street he had just passed was starting to look a little dangerous.  
  
_Demons_, he thought grimly, and prepared his sword.   
  
Ruwalk walked cautiously over to the street, that was already starting to smell of blood. A few women and men ran passed the Dragon Officer, their bodies already showing signs of struggle. As Ruwalk closed in to the last house on the row, he noticed the 3 demons readying their attacks to break the door down. A window was already being broken by a fourth, so Ruwalks quiet steps were not heard by any of them.  
  
Ruwalk quickly ran up behind the tallest demon, that had red hair, black eyes, and a gawky form, and sliced it clean through with his sword. The surprised demon let out a startled cry, and it's body oozed a clear liquid, then fell to the ground.  
  
As Ruwalk was grabbing his sword out of it, the other demons faced him. One that had silted eyes, sliced at Ruwalk's shoulder with it's claws. Ruwalk grunted, but managed to pull his sword from the fallen demon. His left shoulder bleed freely, and his black shirt, with black jacket was utterly soaked.   
  
He then adjusted his grip on the sword's hilt, and stepped back a few feet. He surveyed his opponent, a shorter demon with silted, green eyes, short cropped black hair, and a lopsided grin.  
  
_ I guess he thinks he's won_, Ruwalk thought, his eyes flickering from both of the demons who stood before him. The other was just a small bird shaped demon, that Ruwalk decided to take out last.   
  
The clawed demon surged forward, his eyes glittering, it's mind set on revenge. Ruwalk side stepped the attack, and retaliated with an upward blow from his sword. He then pulled it back, and slashed again, rendering the demon incapable of battle.   
  
The dragon Officer's sites then fell on the bird-like type, that escaped by surrounding itself with a black mist, and disappearing. For a moment, Ruwalk felt happy that he'd won, but it was short lived when he heard more screams coming from the house he stood in front of.  
  
He quickly ran over and noticing that the window was actually to small for his body to fit, decided to ram the wooden door. After a few tries, he gave up as the door held firm.  
  
For a few seconds, he panicked, not knowing how to get in.   
  
_ I do have that pen_, he thought slowly, a grin forming on his face, _that will do_.   
  
Ruwalk pulled a silver toned pen from his pocket, that opened up to reveal a longer, like pin. He quickly shoved it into the door's lock, and smiled when he finally heard a small click.  
  
_Hmm, Thatz's 'lessons' actually paid off_, he mused, as the door swung inward, revealing a small house with bits of furniture.   
  
**The house:  
**  
Inside, a tall, darkly tanned demon, was advancing on a girl with long hair. Ruwalk quickly charged at the attacker, and swooped his sword low, cutting it in the back. It barely uttered a sound, not even feeling the attack.   
  
Ruwalk regarded his foe with surprise, then he noticed that it wasn't made of flesh and blood like most, but liquid and fire.   
  
_This isn't going to be easy_, he thought, as he started an all out attack on the creature. After about 7 sword slashes, the demon slowly fell on it's back, and glared up at Ruwalk.   
  
"My Master will hear of this." It said coldly, it's form disappearing into the ground.  
  
For over a minute Ruwalk stood there, his legs barely supporting him. He then sighed loudly, but stopped halfway when he heard quiet crying coming from farther in the house. He slowly raised his head, and his gaze fell upon a girl who sat on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees.  
  
"Aah, miss? It's okay now, you don't have to be afraid anymore." Ruwalk said, feeling awkward that he had forgotten about her. He then walked over to her, and crouched down.   
  
For a moment, all he could tell was that she had long, curly, locks of red hair that, as she sat, reached the ground. As the moments passed, her cries subsided, and she slowly raised her head and gave a watery smile.   
  
Her crimson eyes were still a bit teary, but Ruwalk smiled when he saw them.   
  
Ruwalk's smile seemed to reassure the girl, since she unwrapped her arms, and forced herself to stand up. Ruwalk helped her up, and after a few moments, the both of them were standing facing each other.   
  
Ruwalk had to look down at her, as he was a good foot taller than she.   
  
She looked up at him, and her words came out of her lips quietly, "Thank you, for saving me."   
  
"No problem."  
  
"W-who are you?" She asked, her eyes quickly looking toward the floor, and her head dropped.  
  
Ruwalk slowly raised his hand up under her chin, and raised it enough so that she was looking at him.  
  
"My name is Ruwalk, I'm the yellow Dragon Officer, in service to the Dragon Lord. May I know your name, Miss?"  
  
She had looked surprised when he raised her head, but she then brightened up when she heard his name.  
  
"My name's Hikaru. It's nice to meet you, Ruwalk." 


	12. A Slice of Freedom

Under the Castle:  
  
Rath Illuser nodded his head as he walked alongside the Black Dragon Officer.  
  
"Sure, I'll show you the way. C'mon." Rath said, and his long strides lead Tetheus to a narrow passageway that was leading upward.   
  
"Go through here, and tell the Dragon Lord about this place, okay?" He said, looked behind him at Tetheus who regarded Rath with uncertainty.  
  
"Are you not coming? Everyone is worried, Rath. You need to come as well." Tetheus said, his voice actually showing concern for the younger yokai.  
  
Rath shook his head, and sighed. "I can't. I need to get Hikaru, I won't just abandon her to Nadil."  
  
Tetheus looked over to the rock wall, trying to find solace in the walls. His temper was starting to rise.   
  
"There is absolutely no way I'm allowing you to remain here! I know what your thinking, you want to face Nadil and save her, but at the moment that isn't possible. Let the Dragon Tribe help you! Lord Lykouleon will be pleased to see your return, and so will the others. Rune, Thatz, and especially Kai-stern. Rath Illuser, if you don't come willingly, I will knock you out and drag you back." Tetheus said, his eyes focused on Rath's face.  
  
For a moment, Rath leaned back on a rocky wall, and stared off into the gloomy caverns. He felt intimidated by Tetheus, and knew that even in the Dragon Officer's battered and bruised state he didn't stand much chance of stopping his threat from being carried out.   
  
Rath glared back at Tetheus, then nodded his head and started up the short stairs that led to the castle's armory.   
  
Once up the stairs, and into the castle, both men were surprised to find Crewger sleeping not far from the hidden entrance.  
  
A startled gasp came from a niche where Kai-Stern resided. He had sat down after trying in vain to make Crewger move.   
  
He slowly stood, and looked over at Rath then Tetheus in silence. He smiled slowly, and he went up to Rath, hugging him, which Rath slowly returned.  
  
"It's good to see you again, it seemed like Crewger was right all along." Kai-Stern then appraised Tetheus, "It looks like the both of you could do with some help, let's get you upstairs, and cleaned up."  
  
All three of them walked off, happy to enjoy each other's company, and also the fresh air that soothed their wounded and strained spirits.  
  
The House:  
  
Hikaru smiled at Ruwalk, and decided to repay him for helping her get rid of the yokai problem.  
  
"Ruwalk, it's mid-afternoon already. Could I repay you by cooking you lunch? I'm not a bad cook!" She said, her eyes for a second looked sad, then brightened with cheerfulness.  
  
Ruwalk looked over at Hikaru with surprise. "Sure, that would be great!" He said, as he sat down at a small table, and his gaze fell over the house.   
  
It was a small place with a wooden table, chairs, a fireplace in the other room. A modest bed was in a corner across from the fireplace, and the kitchen was in a room all by itself.  
  
After a small wait of twenty or so minutes, Hikaru came bouncing out again with two plates that held a small variety of fish, and slices of freshly cut bread. By Hikaru's standards it was alot, and Ruwalk thought it looked nice.   
  
He watched her set in on the table in front of him, then place her plate across from his. She then went back in the kitchen, and came out again with two glasses of freshly squeezed fruit juice. Ruwalk enjoyed his meal, and for a small while the two talked of little things.  
  
Hikaru noticed Ruwalk's words start to slur, and she frowned in annoyance. After a good five minutes had passed, Ruwalk finally slumped over in his seat.  
  
Hikaru watched with pain in her eyes, she hadn't wanted to poison his food, but Nadil had ordered it.   
  
"I wish you hadn't come. I didn't want to hurt you, you've been so nice to me." She said, but as the words came out, her throat contracted until she could barely breathe.   
  
A long fingered hand pulled hard on a black length of leather that slowly formed around Hikaru's neck.   
  
"Now, now, dearest. Such sentimental feelings are not becoming." Nadil said, as he walked up behind Hikaru, and smirked down at her. She turned around in her chair and slowly looked up at him.  
  
"Yes, Nadil-sama." She whispered, as her eyes became glass-like.  
  
"Good pet." He whispered, then his dark eyes roamed over to Ruwalk's dead to the world form. "Good pet indeed."  
  
Krylancelo note:   
  
I hope this was liked! So far my fav. DK couples are Kitchel or Delte and Thatz, Rune and Tintlet is cute, and I don't know who I'd like Rath with. Bierrez would be cool with Cesia, if he hadn't been all bad and stuff. (Dead too.)   
  
I wrote that because one review asked to know.   
  
Plz **review **since you've read this far. Tell me how you like this and previous chapters. I like encouragement! Ja ne minna-san! 


	13. Inquisitive boundries

The Dragon Castle:  
  
Kai-stern sighed as he finished listening to the report that Tetheus gave to the Dragon Lord. Rath had previously given a similar report, then said he was tired. He had left quickly, giving everyone present reason to be concerned.  
  
"Highness, I'm going to go check on Rath." Kai-stern said, as he stood up from a tall backed chair, and walked out of the room, into a wide corridor. He was surprised to see Rath standing right outside the door, his eyes looking at his hands.  
  
"It feels… weird. Seeing everyone again." Rath said, his voice quiet.  
  
"I guess it does, after over a month of being imprisoned by Nadil. So, why didn't you ever tell anyone about her?" Kai-stern wondered out loud, as he leaned against a pillar, and looked over at Rath.  
  
"Long story." Was his only reply, but his hands clenched together into fist as they fell by his sides.  
  
"I've got plenty of time."   
  
Rath sighed, his eyes looking over to Kai-stern's friendly face. "Let's wait until the other officers, and Dragon Knights are around, okay? I don't feel like telling it twice."  
  
"Alright, I'll wait. But… Rath? You know, I'll still be around to listen if you ever need to say something. You don't have to do everything on your own."   
  
"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind, Kai-stern." Rath replied, as he felt the weight of his Light Dragon Amulet on his chest.  
  
**In the meeting:  
**  
"You were gone for over a week. I don't think you should immediately return to your duties, Tetheus. " Lykouleon said kindly, as his green eyes surveyed the state Tetheus was in.  
  
"Your tired, bruised, battered, most likely nearly starved, and just in general, been through a harsh ordeal. You need rest." The Dragon Lord continued, trying to get his point across to his Black Dragon Officer.  
  
" I know, but when it does come time for battle with the demons, I'm going to be there. Lord Lykouleon, I said before that I'd help you, so long ago when you first offered to help me. I've still yet to pay you back for saving, and sparing my life." Tetheus said, as he ran a bloody hand through his dark hair.  
  
"How were you treated? By Shydeman and Shyrendora, I mean?" Lykouleon asked, trying to change the subject. _You don't owe me a thing, Tetheus._  
  
"It seems they weren't above attacking, but only as long as Nadil was nearby. At such times that he wasn't present, others did the duty, not them. I haven't figured them out, not yet."   
  
**Journey's road:  
Entrance to Mirate Forest**:  
  
Cesia and Rune had been traveling a boring road, and the long bouts of silence weren't helping one bit. Cesia smiled when she finally saw the overgrown entrance to Mirate Forest over the next hill.  
  
"We're almost there!" She exclaimed happily, as she ran the next few feet ahead.   
  
Rune stayed behind, his sword out, ready to face any other demon attacks. When he saw Cesia run up, without even a warning, he scowled, and hastened his pace.   
  
"Don't run off like that!" He said, when he finally neared her, his hand clenching his sword hilt with renewed vigor.  
  
Cesia turned around to smile, then noticed his fierce tone, and frowned.   
  
"Why not!? I can take care of myself, you know!"  
  
"That may be true, but in Mirate Forest, one misguided step could mean death. The few plants that do grow here, they aren't normal. They aren't even nice. They don't like travelers, and others who have gone after their kind get choked to death! You have to be careful. Stick close, that jewel the Dragon Lord bestowed upon me will help in this winter wasteland, but it's usually only for one. So, promise you'll stay nearby!" Rune yelled, his worry for safety overriding anything else.  
  
"Okay okay, I promise I won't run off. Now let's go in!" Cesia said, her patience thin. She then proceeded to walk into the entrance, and as her foot stepped under the arch, she let out a scream, and quickly scrambled back.  
  
"What's the matter?" Rune asked, somewhat bemused by her reaction  
  
"Way to COLD!"  
  
For a moment, she stared at Rune as if he was utterly insane. He had burst out laughing when she had spoken her last word.  
  
"What's so funny?" She demanded, as she slowly stood up.  
  
He chuckled a bit more, then drew out the dark blue stone, and brandished it in front of her face.  
  
"That's what this is for. To deal with the onslaught of never ending snow. Think your still prepared to go in there?" He whispered, his eyes gazing at the entrance.  
  
"Maybe." Cesia said, trying to gulp down her fear.  
  
Krylancelo note:  
  
Did you like? I'm happy that some people like my story still! Thanks everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. See, I stopped neglecting Rath. Couldn't do that for long anyway, he's way too cool!  
  
I'm happy I wrote something for this, it just took a while. 


	14. May We Rest

**The Dragon Castle:**

Two days have passed since Rath and Tetheus were finally returned.

Dragon lord Lykouleon and his queen stood worried on their balcony.  
"Tetheus' wounds? So they haven't started to heal even with the doctor's treatments?" Raseleane asked quietly as she stared off at the darkening night.  
"Yes. Nor have Rath's. It seems Nadil though of them escaping and wanted to make sure they would not be much of a threat." Lykouleon said unhappily.

Moments later Alfeggi knocked on the door and stated that Cesia and Rune were finally back from Mirate's Forest."Let the rest. I'm almost certian they are both very tired. Also remind them to both keep away from the armory. We don't want anymore mishaps to occur. Nadil would become too strong if he were to gain Cesia's powers, and we still need all three Dragon Knights"  
"Yes. Highness." Alfeegi said as he went off to tell them.

**The Next Morning:**

Rath, Kai-Stern, and Thatz all stood around bored. The three of them had been asked to go to the conference room after eating breakfast, but all three were ready to just leave after waiting for the last twenty minutes.

Zoma slowly walked in next and regarded them all with surprise.  
"Hey!" He said happily, "The Dragon Lord said he'd be here in a minute. There was some report about Ruwalk that he needed to attend to."

"About Ruwalk?" Kai-Stern asked, feeling anxious.  
"Has he been found?" Rath wondered, hoping nothing too serious had befell the Yellow Dragon Officer.

"There was some note in the house he was last seen at. It just appeared there today. From Nadil." Zoma said, nearly choking on the last few sylables.

"Nadil!" Thatz yelled out along with Rath and Kai-Stern.

"Yes. A ransom note if you will. We are to exchange the Yellow Dragon Officer for the Dragon Knight of Fire in one day." Alfeegi said as he walked in with nearly eveyone else behind him.  
The Dragon Lord looked grave at the news, and Cesia was hugging a withered looking plant very tightly in her grasp. Rune was stuggling with his steps from various injuries but still felt pain from hearing of the Dragon Officer's present perdicament. Tetheus had a sour look on his face and Kitchel was leaning on the wind staff for support. It seemed no one was happy.

"So I just have to go back there then?" Rath asked, though he noticed Kai-Stern and Tetheus flinch at his words.  
He turned to face them in annoyance. "I was just down there for over an month and was alright! I'm a yokai and Ruwalk's not! He's probally having a much harder time than I had especially if Nadil wants information from him. I can't sit around and just let him be killed off!"

"I am not allowing you to go, Rath." Said Lykouleon. It seemed as a big weight had lifted off of Kai-Stern when he heard his highness' words.

"But"  
"No Rath, this is what Nadil wants. So we will find another way to save Ruwalk without giving someone up. We will not play by that demon's rules!" Lykouleon said, and nearly everyone agreed.

Note:  
Yes, I know it has been a long, long time. I've been very busy but it paid off and now I have some time to do fanfics again. Kira reminded me that someone actually likes this one so I'm working on it again. Review and I'll see what I can do for the next chapter. I wonder if Ruwalk will survive? Hmm, decisions, desicions, all left up to input from nice reviews. Or whatever you all tend to be.  
So yeah, I'm back for round two!


	15. Remnant

Nadil stood from his throne and lazily cracked the whip against Ruwalk's bare back.

Hikaru had turned her face away from the blood that dripped from the Dragon Officer long ago, and her hands were wringing together in frustration.

She flinched at every cry that the stubborn man made and she marveled at his determination.

"So brave, Dragon Officer, but so stupid as well. There has to be a easier way to lure this information out of you! I guess you don't need your limbs then?" Nadil said cruelly as he pulled out a sharp looking sword.

Ruwalk's eyes proceeded to widen considerably and Hikaru gulped in fear.

* * *

Rath Illuser slid into bed and smiled as Kai-Stern did something he hadn't done for ages.

The white haired man actually had decided to tuck Rath into bed.

Probally because he didn't want the Fire Knight to run away first chance he got, but still it warmed Rath's heart.

"You'll be better off with me dead, y'know." Rath said tiredly, as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

His hazy vision noticed Kai-Stern's hands stop in mid air for a second then slowly continue to stroke Rath's hair.

"Yeah, I bet, but you do realize, I won't let that happen." Kai-Stern proclaimed, his word's braver than his mind which was in turmoil. Rath was one of the last people he'd want to die.

Red eyes closed and the younger male sighed.

"Nadil can control me through my sister. Easily, I'll do what I can if it'll set her free of this nightmare. Anything." He murmured, starting to feel relaxed from the hand playing with his hair.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, but… Rath?"

"Hmm?"

Kai-Stern bent down and kissed Rath's forehead then slowly stood up.

Tired eyes opened to stare intensely at his friend.

"Make sure you come back alive. It won't be much of a victory if I can't tease you about it." The white haired man said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Tease me all you want, just don't get in the way too much." The young youth drifted off and Kai-Stern sighed quietly.


	16. Betrayal

_**Betrayal**_

The tired eyes of Ruwalk stared blankly at the wall. Dark rivets of blood ran down his face from various cuts and a dark bruise had forced its way over his left cheek. Nearly blank eyes blinked in the dim light and his voice breathed out in harsh intervals.

Red eyes opened at the slight noise he made and the young Hikaru sighed from her position on the floor. Arms on knees, she lifted her head to stare over the room. Dark and dank appeared in her eyes, and she silently wished for someone to come save her.

Ruwalk coughed up a small portion of blood then closed his eyes as pain racked through his body. The petite redhead sighed then stood on shaky legs. Her clothes had been changed to a thin, white dress with red and black on the edges of her hands and the hem. Small, short black boots made barely any noise as she approached the tired officer and lifted his head to look at her.

"I don't care who you are, and I'm sorry I deceived you. Please, help me. I can give you medicine, but I can't get away without help!" She whispered, and her shaking hands could barely hold the man's face.

Blank eyes widened and then a small smile graced Ruwalk's features as he contemplated her desires.

He slowly closed his eyes and Hikaru's hands fell away from his face when her tired legs gave, pulling her to the floor in front of him. His head fell harshly and he couldn't find the energy to lift it from his chest. His breathing worsened as Hikaru looked listlessly at the floor she sat on.

Minutes passed and Hikaru pushed herself up when the door opened and a yokai walked in, intent of getting more information out of the nearly dead officer.

She stared at the bat like creature which had small spiked gloves on. She also saw its narrow, pointed teeth which were barred at Ruwalk with contempt.

The redhead slowly stepped forward and stood before the taller creature.

Red eyes slowly focused on the small weapons.

"I'll do it. It's time I found out how to help Lord Nadil, isn't it?" She asked, and the yokai froze in his place. After a moment he pulled the gloves off and threw them at the girl's feet.

"I shall inform King Nadil in time, just don't let the execution be too early. He want so savor it."

"I know Farmir." She said and waited until the yokai left the cells entirely.

She slowly bent down and retrieved the spiked gloves, kept them in hand, and then turned to walk back to stand in front of the Dragon Officer.

A tendril of fire appeared in her hand and came dangerously close to Ruwalk's face. He forced his head up to avoid being scorched.

"So the spikes are unnecessary I take it?" He asked, his eyes trained on not the fire but on hers.

Her hand stayed in place and her red eyes stared into his for a moment.

Ruwalk stared at her the spoke, "So that treatment, where is it?"

"Here." She whispered, "You just have to eat it." Her hand came closer to his face and he started sweating.

_This is not happening_ he though, feeling trapped and once again, betrayed.

I'm getting the hang of fanfics again. It took a while to get back into it. Updates might actaully be better than sparodic.

C'mon, aren't there anymore DK fans around!


	17. Progress?

**_Chapter 17: Progress?_ **

**The Dragon Castle**

Rath surveyed the armory's entrance with a strong desire to go inside. He wanted to save Ruwalk from the pain he was most surely going through.

A hand landed on his shoulder and Rath turned to see Tetheus standing a few scant inches behind him. The look on the taller man's face seemed to show pain and turmoil, but also a strong resolve was in his eyes to keep Rath safe.

Rath sighed, and then brushed the hand off of him with a smile.

"If I can't hunt demons here than can I at least deal with them outside!" He whined, trying to get some joy out of the situation. Tetheus shook his head with an amused chuckle and led Rath back up the stairs with an iron grip on the young man's arm.

Cesia smiled as she finished grating the small plant into a fine powder. She still wasn't quite sure what it was to be used for but it was going to be useful.

_I didn't go through that frigid horrible place for nothing! This thing is going to work!_

She thought with determination. Kitchel then walked into the small room and rolled her eyes. _Cesia has that weird look on her face again, I hope she won't want my help. Maybe I can sneak out before she-_

"Come 'ere for a sec, Kitchel. I have an idea!" Cesia said abruptly, giving the young thief a feeling of dread.

* * *

**Nadil's Stronghold**

Ruwalk stood poised behind the room's heavy door he was situated in. In the middle of the room, the young woman with firey hair was laid out on the floor. A purple skinned yokai saw the unconscious girl through the bars of the cell door and froze. He then quickly ran over, and opened the door.

A swift kick to his stomach knocked the wind out of him and another to his head brought him down and out for the count.

Ruwalk had to steady himself on the door and survey his handiwork for a moment.

"Good job." Hikaru said, as she easily got up and walked over to the Dragon Officer.

"Yeah, your painful medicine made me almost as good as new." Ruwalk said, slightly more cheerful than he'd been before.

Hikaru sighed, her eyes on the slightly crusting blood that flowed down Ruwalk's body.

"It only stops the pain you're receiving for a while; it isn't going to heal anything. I just stopped you from noticing so don't go getting hurt more." She admonished, with hope that he wouldn't overdo it and his body collapse.

"I know. Let's go quietly, you said you know the way?" He asked, looking down at the girl.

"Yes, to the right. I believe is the way to go with the least guards."

"Good. Lets." Ruwalk said.

He had put the spiked gloves on a little earlier, but seeing how bloody his own hands were he wasn't fully sure if he should try and use them. He surely didn't want yokai blood mixing with his own.

They had been walking for a while and Hikaru told Ruwalk the way to the best of her abilities. They slowly made it through without encountering any enemies. Stealth was becoming their best friend.

Ruwalk's walking started to slow after a bit more time, and he started to lean on walks for support.

"Told you it didn't last long." Hikaru said, slightly worried.

"Well, then we'd better hurry and get out of here. Why is it getting darker, are we going deeper?" He asked, feeling unhappy.

"We're not far before we should end up in a town. The castle is well guarded near the entrance, I can't go there."

"Oh." Ruwalk whispered. Light then came to his eyes when they broke through the last passageway and heard cheery voices.

"Maybe it's Chantel."

* * *

It's been a while since I updated but I still think about this story. Really I do! 

Reviews would be nice, and comments. I wonder how that ransom thing will go without the victum?

Hehe,

Krylancelo


	18. First Arrival

_**A Knight's Secret**_

_**Chapter 18: First Arrival **_

Lykouleon stood near the entrance of the armory. The three Dragon Knights stood in front of him while the remaining Officers flanked the king. Cesia had used the plant to undo the damage Nadil had inflicted on both Tetheus and Rath. She also had given Rath a small vial of the meshed plant to use for further purposes.

Rath looked behind him and smiled when he saw Lykouleon nod. The three Knights cautiously went down into the armory and found the wall that connected to Nadil's new stronghold.

Fire seemed to roar around Rath's body. Water swirled around Rune's form, and the pressure around Thatz was nearly unbearable for anyone other than the Knight of Earth. The three had been briefed on the situation. They were to attack the area Rath had described as the dungeons and save Ruwalk.

Kai-Stern watched as they went into the armory. His gloved hand was clenched and Lykouleon had to give him a warning look. He wasn't to go down with the Knights. Rath would come back alright.

Upstairs Cesia sighed and Kitchel started breathing normally again.

"That was not. FUN!" Kitchel breathed out. Cesia just smiled and said.

"We had to purge the tainted areas in that plant. It would have been useless otherwise. If used properly it could end this problem."

Kitchel looked a bit stressed and then smiled. "Thatz'll come back. I know he will." She murmured.

**Nadil's Stronghold**

Nadil's two second in command yokai were the first to greet the wary Knights. Rath pulled out his light sword while Rune's had water swirling around it. Thatz only smiled. He easily turned to see Fedelta standing behind the three. His dark flames burning fiercely.

A very long battle was about to commence.

**Chantel**

Ruwalk smiled when he sat in a small café's chairs with Hikaru sitting across from him. The long haired man smiled graciously over at the girl who had helped him to escape. His eyes narrowed when he recalled their first meeting. She had tricked him and it had gotten him captured by the most dangerous yokai as well. But looking at her now. He just saw a sweet girl with hopes for a better future.

"So why are you helping me?" He asked quietly. "You could have left me at the exit and ran instead of helping me book a room to rest in. So I'd like to know why." He said.

Hikaru raised her eyes to look up at the Officer. She smiled and nodded. Her voice was timid but rang true. "I want to meet my brother again. He's been a good friend to you, right?"

"Your brother?" Ruwalk asked, slightly perplexed.

"Before he went crazy from Kharl's experiments my brother did everything he could for the two of us. Crew and I both think the world of him." She said, her face happy.

"Crew? As in Crewger!" Ruwalk asked in shock. He stood up from his chair quickly and looked at the girl in shock.

"Yeah." She said. "Rath, Crewger, and I have always been together. After they got caught by Nadil, I went and met Bierrez. He took care of me even though I wouldn't speak to him much."

Ruwalk smiled slightly. He felt like things would work out well.


	19. A Token of Friendship

**_A Knight's Secret_**

**_Chapter 19: A Token of Friendship_**

Rune swiftly dodged a sword that was thrust right at his stomach. Beside him, the water dragon lifted up a small sign that read **That was close!**

Seconds later, Rune parried another sword swipe. Shyndeman's sword interlocked with his at the hilt, and it took nearly all of Rune's remaining strength to push the harsh yokai away.

"Getting tired, elf?" Shyndeman taunted his voice cold as ice. The yokai's eyes narrowed when Rune shrugged off his words and then raised his sword up to attack again.

While Rune was lunging, Shyndeman discreetly pulled out a water orb that was filled with grey liquid. He threw it at Rune and then retreated back into the darker reaches of the cave. A thin line of blood was all that was left on the floor for Rune to stare at.

**You hurt him!** Water cheered, and then switched to a bigger sign.

**Are you ok? **

Rune didn't pay the words any heed as he was now drenched from head to toe in the dark liquid. A moment later he collapsed paralyzed on the ground. His long hair splayed out, mingling with the dark liquid.

* * *

Thatz glared at the incoming fireball before he used his sword to stop most of it. His skin felt grimy and he knew he smelt like burnt wood. The Earth knight narrowed his eyes when another attack came in from his left. He wasn't quite sure who launched that one, since he still saw Fedelta toward his front.

"What? Can't deal with me yourself?" Thatz called out to Fedelta who only smirked in reply.

"Oh, come on!" Thatz gritted out when another fireball, this time of purple flame was launched from his back. He didn't fully have time to dodge so he was grateful it wasn't anything too serious.

"And if I use Earth's full form in such close quarters were all going to be doomed." He moaned, feeling trapped. The three knights had long been separated after the fighting had started. Thatz felt blood trickle down the corner of his eye, and his vision started to get blurry.

He raised up his sword and planted his feet on the ground firmly. He felt like he was ready for anything. Except for the sword placed dangerously at the back of his neck.

"Goodbye, dear Knight." Said a pleasantly cold voice.

* * *

The world went dead for the knight of earth in one quick swing.

The once estatic dragon knight called Rath, calmly looked out to his newest opponent. Inside he was a bundle of fierce nerves.

He had quickly made Shyrendora flee but for some reason he felt it was too easy. She hadn't made many moves to attack him. He was only bleeding from a gash on his left knee and a small cut on his shoulder. She had left without much hassle and Rath had a feeling he knew why.

Rath had to stop thinking so much to dodge a flurry of sword attacks, all aimed at vital organs he'd much rather keep intact. The dark haired young man flinched when he felt the sword in his hands become slippery with his own blood.

His opponents sword was lodged in his forearm, and trying to pull it out with one hand seemed to make it only worse.

A swift kick to Rath's stomach worked to dislodge it but as he landed on the ground. His eyes widened when the sword was at his throat.

"Dang! Rune, what did they do to you?" Rath rasped out!

Rune's cold, emotionless eyes stared down into Rath's. They had turned to a dusky grey color with only the very core its normal blue.

"Goodbye, dear knight."

* * *

Note:

Hehe, I finally felt like updating! Just about the three guys! I have fun playing with an evil Rune, Tell me what you think of this chapter. More to come!


End file.
